legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Halloween Special/Transcript
Halloween Special (The heroes are seen at the penthouse getting ready for a Halloween Party. Cloe is seen pouring candy into a bowl.) Cloe: Well, there we go. Zoey: You think everyone will show? Cloe: I certainly hope so. I mean, I invited some... distant friends. I honestly hope they show. (Sayori takes a piece of candy from the bowl.) Zoey: Oh come on, Sayori. Sayori: What? I was just testing them to see if they're safe. Natsuki: Why wouldn't they be? Sayori: You never know. (Benji enters with a bag of candy.) Benji: Any of you seen Agumon? Zoey: He's probably with Tai. (The doorbell is heard. Tentomon goes to the intercom.) Tentomon: Yes? Who is it? Tai: It's Tai. Could you let us in? Tentomon: What's the password? Devon: Let them in. (Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe enter with their Digimon.) Ravi: Glad you're back, Tai. You even brought more guests. Tai: Looks like I did. Benji: Anyway, Agumon... (Tosses Agumon the bag of candy) Knock yourself out. Monika: You really had to give him more? Benji: More? Monika: He ate all of mine AND the bowl! Tai: Agumon? Agumon: What? I was hungry. Steel: And you ate the bowl itself? You're one tough Digimon. Benji: I'll go get you more. Monika: John's already getting more, so... Cloe: Still, I'm glad you all could make it. Tai: Hey we wouldn't miss this for the world! Mimi: Yeah! I'm so excited for the party! Jaxon: Its sure to be memorial. Benji: And the best part? We won't have to worry about baddies this time. Cloe: Don't jinx it Benji. Benji: What? Who would attack on Halloween? Cloe: You would be surprised. I remember years ago me and Daniel had a Halloween Party with our friends. Needless to say: It turned into a wild ride Zoey: Wow really? Cloe: Yeah. I'll tell you all about it. But first, I still need to get the costumes. Yuri: You still didn't get the costumes? Cloe: Kinda busy preparing everything. I also promised to help Tai and the others when they get here. Sora: We still need to decide on ours. Devon: Want us to keep working while you guys go out? Cloe: That would be nice, thanks Devon. (Cloe and the DigiDestine all leave to go get they're costumes) Biyomon: Well. Since we're all here, let's get everything set up. Ravi: Yeah. We still got a lot of work to do guys so let's get to it (Scene returns to the Cloe and the others) Matt: Weren't you a cupid one year Cloe? Cloe: That I was. Mimi: Aww you must have been an adorable cupid! Cloe: As Jane would always remind me. Joe: How is Miss Jones and your old crew doing? Cloe: Pretty good. We stay in touch every now and then. Tai: Hey we should be getting close to the store. Sora: All right let's go. (The group continues to move forward, but as they pass a dark alley, a pair of eyes appear in it) Cloe: Hmm? *Looks at alley* (Cloe however doesn't see anything) Cloe: … Huh. Guess it was nothing. (Cloe moves on but then suddenly starts to get a bad feeling) Cloe: *Thinking* No... It wasn't nothing... Someone... Or something is... Watching us... Following us. Sora: You okay Cloe? Cloe: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Matt: You look like you saw something. Cloe: Oh no I'm just thinking was all. Mimi: I hope you're not getting scared Cloe. Don't be like Joe. (Mimi expected Joe to reply but nothing came) Mimi: Joe? (The group notice Joe is gone) Tai: H-Hey where did he go? Matt: Did he rush ahead? Mimi: Not that I saw. (Something suddenly rushes by in a black blur) Cloe: What was that?! (Cloe gets ahead of the group trying to find the blur) Tai: What was what?? Cloe: That black blur that just roll by! Sora: What blur? Cloe: Guys I think something is wrong. Matt: Cloe are you all right? You seem paranoid about something. Cloe: I just... I got this feeling something is following us. And with Joe missing I- …. Where's Mimi? (They notice Mimi is gone) Sora: Wha- Mimi??? Matt: Mimi?! Tai: Where did she go?? (Cloe hears some deep creep laugh) Cloe: ! 8Turns around* Who's there?! (Sora looks around for Mimi but she nears an alley. Suddenly two giant claw like hands grab her. She tries to scream but it covers her mouth as it drags her in the darkness) Matt: What the hell is going on??? (Matt suddenly sees some demon looking teddy bear on the ground) Matt: What the?? Where did you come from? (It suddenly gets up and starts to walk into an alley) Matt: H-Hey! Wait a minute! (Matt follows it into the darkness) Matt: …. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (Tai and Cloe hear the scream) Tai: MATT!!! (They rush over to where the scream came but before they can enter the alley something steps out of the darkness) Tai: What.... the....? Cloe: Oh no.... (There standing is a giant golden yellow robot bear, with giant claws and several wires sticking out) Cloe: Fredbear… TAI! RUN!! Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Holiday Specials Category:Transcripts